warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Kynar Half-Hand
' 7th Company.]] Kynar Half-Hand is the Captain of the Storm Wardens Space Marine Chapter's 7th Company. Kynar arrived in the Jericho Reach with the vanguard of the Achilus Crusade as his Chapter's contribution to that ongoing Imperial military campaign. Within the Jericho Reach there are few who have earned a reputation for grim determination and uncompromising violence like that of Captain Half-Hand. History Of all the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Storm Wardens have one of the largest presences within the Jericho Reach and few amongst them have earned a reputation for grim determination and uncompromising violence like that of Kynar Half-Hand. Captain of the Storm Wardens' 7th Company, Kynar arrived in the Reach with the vanguard of the Achilus Crusade aboard the Storm Wardens' Strike Cruiser Mark of Honour. During those first years, Kynar made a name for himself on the bloody battlefields of the worlds of Khazant and Vanity against the Chaos forces of the Stigmartus and their foul daemonic allies. Kynar is a remorseless giant of a man, tall even for a Space Marine, and exceptionally skilled with his ancient hand-and-a-half Power Sword Widowmaker, from which he draws his surname Half-Hand. He leads by example and his warriors follow him without question, as they know that their captain will be wherever the fighting is the thickest, pushing back the foe with Widowmaker. Kynar has also earned much glory for himself and his Chapter by defeating powerful enemies of the Imperium in single combat, such as the Fly Lord of Hestos and the Crooked King of Night during the heavy fighting amongst the dead hive cities of Vanity. It is even rumoured the Storm Warden killed a Genestealer with his bare hands during the Seven Hour Conclave, when it infiltrated into the inner sanctums of the 7th Company's firebase and found him unarmoured and unarmed. It is understandable that given Kynar's prowess in battle and his exceptional combat record, he has only contempt for much of the rest of the Imperium's fighting forces. Even fellow Space Marines must work hard to earn Kynar's grudging respect. Even then Kynar only fully trusts other Storm Wardens to watch his back in battle. Despite this, the nature of the Achilus Crusade, and the orders of its Lord Militant, have on more than one occasion forced Kynar to work with the Astra Militarum, Imperial Navy, other Astartes Chapters and the xenos-hunting Space Marines of the Deathwatch. When dealing with the first two, Kynar's fearsome presence and the dire reputation of the Space Marines is sufficient to keep commanders and troopers alike at a distance and stops them from meddling too much in his personal quest for glory; however it is a different story when he must mix with his fellow Astartes. Kynar has become contemptuous of the Deathwatch, especially after an incident on the world of Baraban against the T'au where he claimed a Deathwatch Kill-team slighted his honour by arriving before his own strike force and killing a high priority target. Both the Deathwatch, and the Ordo Xenos which directs many of their actions, disregarded the incident as they do not officially function within the command structure of the Achilus Crusade or answer to the Adeptus Astartes. Kynar was incensed enough, however, to take the matter first to Lord Commander Sebiascor Ebongrave and then later to Lord Militant Solomon Tetrarchus himself (when Ebongrave proved indifferent). Tetrarchus has done his best to smooth things over, as he remains more than a little concerned that he could lose desperately needed support from the Storm Wardens; however, there is little he can do as he has only limited power over the Deathwatch or the Inquisition. They have always conducted their own private operations within the Reach, quite often without informing the forces of the Lord Militant. Kynar however is not to be pushed aside when it comes to a matter of honour, and has vowed to return the slight against the Deathwatch by taking glory from a Kill-team and robbing them of their honour by proving their cowardice once and for all. Wargear *'Artificer Armour '- Painstakingly cared for and customised for each esteemed bearer, Artificer Armour is the rarest form of Power Armour. The technology and superdense materials used to construct these suits is unparalleled inside the Imperium. Each one is a masterwork of Artificer ingenuity and (outside of Techmarines labouring towards creating their own) is awarded only to true Chapter heroes. *'Iron Halo' *'Sacris Claymore', Widowmaker *'Storm Shield' Sources *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'' (RPG), pg. 134 Category:K Category:H Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Jericho Reach Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Wardens